Just A Dream
by Berryuu
Summary: 'BOOM' he heard , followed by his brother's voice calling out his name. He's here. Tadashi is here. It's just a dream..It's just a dream. Oneshot First Fanfic! I hope I didn't ruin them q 7 q ;; )) [ btw watch out for spoilers! ]


**A/N : **Hello there! Berryuu here. I don't usually write Fan Fictions but here I am , writing one! I hope I didn't make them out of character or something , seeing that it's my first time hahahah /sweats/ Anyways I hope you guys like it! To be honest I'm pretty nervous hahaha-I'm more of a Role Player that a writer woops;;; I've been a fan of Big Hero 6 for awhile and jESUS THE FEELS IN THE WHOLE MOVIE MAN I cried so many times why do I deserve this feely feel-

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadashi No!" Hiro yelled as he grabbed onto his brother's sleeve , his eyes practically begging for him not to go. He can't lose him too—not when they both already lost their parents! Tadashi is the only direct family he has. He can't stomach it if Tadashi were to be gone too… Sure there's Aunt Cass but it won't be all the same anymore. <em>

"_Someone has to help." _

_He can hear the determination in his voice and he bit his lips , thinking of the future without him. Without his brother. Without the person he all has left in his life. No one to tease him , No one to call him 'bonehead' , no one to save him after a bot-fight and he got cornered , no one to talk about robots and technology with. He bit his lips and his hold on the other's sleeve loosened as he kept on thinking , silently letting go. The other ran towards the burning building , him watching as the cap of his brother flew to his direction , leaving him to pick it up and hug it to his chest with a worried and concerned face , trying to resist his urge to go follow his brother. Please be safe , please be safe , please be safe—_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>"—ro! Hiro!"<p>

Hiro's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his position laying down on the bed. Sweat rolled down from his forehead and he can't help but to pant heavily , and as soon as he regained his senses , he noticed two hands holding his shoulders.

"Hiro , are you alright?"

He heard a familiar voice and he quickly snapped his head up , looking directly at his brother's worried face. His eyes seemed to widen and his previous dream came back—making him breath harshly again and tears gathered up in his eyes. No , no , just no.. what was all that about? He asked himself and forced down a small sob , biting his lips. Hiro didn't noticed how he's already trembling. That dream really got him—and though he didn't admit it at times , he's scared to lose his brother. Sure he is annoyed with the scoldings , the constant small arguments they have about his life , going to college , but he can't imagine a life without him.

"Ya' alright buddy?" Tadashi asked again , seeing him spaced out to his own thoughts and glanced worriedly at his little brother. "A nightmare?" He asked softly. '_He's shaking..' _he thought and waited for a reply , rubbing circles on Hiro's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"….d..dashi.." Hiro grumbled and soon held his brother's arm , nodding before he threw himself towards the other , his breathes slowly becoming erratic. "T-Tadashi.." he muttered under his breath and buried his face on the other's chest.

_He's here. Tadashi is here. Tadashi is really here. He didn't go to that building. It's just a dream..It's just a dream.. _

He continued to chant in his mind , clinging to the other as if he were his lifeline till he soon passed out of exhaustion , not even noticing tears already dripping down his cheeks .

Tadashi on the other hand , smiled softly and held his brother , comforting him till he noticed that he's already asleep while thinking how much has it been long since his baby brother had nightmares. He'll just ask about it maybe tomorrow. Well , if Hiro would talk to him about it that is. At least then he'll stay beside him for now.

"Nii-chan…don't ever leave me…"

He heard Hiro's mumbled voice , words barely audible but he smiled more when he heard it.

"I promise."

He whispered back and soon laid down on the bed with the younger Hamada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So how was it? Is it okay? I know it's quite short but I'm still working on making stuffs longer! Oh and just to say that English is not my mother tongue and I'm trying to go deeper on vocabulary , oh and if there's any mistakes on spelling or grammar please tell me!

Please review if you can! Thanks! ;; v ;; )


End file.
